


A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A haiku to commemorate the one year anniversary of the historic Game of Thrones episode ""A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms""
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms

**Hypnotic blue eyes**

**Heart and sword his gift to her**

**Arise Ser Brienne**

****


End file.
